Beautiful Betrayal
by Kilala81
Summary: Will's thoughts on 'the kiss' and some deep soul searching about his true feelings towards Elizabeth. One Shot


**A/N: I wrote this as a "song fic" challenge from the yahoo group I'm in. We're given songs and asked to come up with a story to go along with the lyrics. Unfortunately, I cannot post the lyrics to this web site, so I will just add in dividers where the lyrics would be placed. If you're interested in the lyrics, the song is "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode.**

**Also, since the new movie came out, this site has been swarmed with Jack/Elizabeth shippers, which is fine. But I wanted to delve into Will's thoughts. Not only on the kiss but deeper thoughts on his relationship with Elizabeth. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**_Beautiful Betrayal_ **

* * *

"_Get into the long boat!" Will's instinct to survive kicked in and, while he heard voices and people shouting orders, his only conscious thoughts were of safety. They had to get off of the ship before the kraken attacked again. He busied himself working along side Mr. Gibbs and a few other remaining crewmen, doing their best to get the boat ready. He had lost sight of Elizabeth in the confusion and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. Where was she? He turned back towards the deck of the ship and froze, his body acknowledging what he was witnessing before his mind would accept it. There was Elizabeth, his only love, kissing Jack Sparrow._

* * *

_Elizabeth rushed to the boat and informed them that Jack had chosen to stay behind. The look of heartbreak on her face nearly shredded his own heart. Had his absence, his attempt to protect and save her life, left such a void that she would turn to another man? She offered no explanations or apologies, so he didn't ask for them._

* * *

"_I love you, Will." The soft sound of Elizabeth's voice played in his mind as he sat silently on the boat. Had the words ever held any truth or had she merely been captivated with the thought of him as a pirate rather than the honest man that he was? If she could look a man in the eye on the day they were to be married and say she loved him and then turn to another man out of desire so soon after, was she really any better than the whores that occupied Tortuga? The thought left him in deep despair, for to him, Elizabeth had always been perfect._

* * *

_A veil of sadness was looming over Tia Dalma's small shack. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts and memories, wondering what the world would be like without Captain Jack Sparrow in it._

_Will sat quietly, contemplating what his life would become. When Will was young, he had lost his mother and had never known his father. All of the trust that had remained inside of him, had been placed in the heart of the young girl that had been there the day he had been rescued. He had protected her, risked his life for her and loved her. But had he truly loved her for who she was or was it because he was drowning in a sea of loneliness and she was the only thing for him to hold onto? The question left him searching his own soul for answers that weren't nearly as clear as they had been on their wedding day._

* * *

_Finally, he looked to Elizabeth. Her eyes were bloodshot, the pain and anguish she felt was quite apparent. As much as he wanted to spend his life with her, he couldn't, if he believed it would make her unhappy. If her fate truly rested with another man, then he wouldn't interfere. He still loved her far too much._

"_If there were a way to get Jack back...?" Before Elizabeth could give him an answer, Tia Dalma quickly took over the conversation. At one time, he might have found her words completely ridiculous. However, the idea that Jack could be brought back wasn't as far fetched as it might have seemed just a year earlier. Everyone answered, of course they wanted Jack back, and would go to the world's end to find him. The look of near desperation, laced with guilt, on Elizabeth's face was the only answer Will needed. He had foolishly believed her to be perfect, flawless...what an angel would be if one walked the Earth._

_The others continued to listen to the woman as she spoke of the World's end, where they would find Jack Sparrow waiting. Will, however, fell into silent acceptance of what had been and what would be. A life without Elizabeth._


End file.
